Un homme parmi d'autres
by Unfolding time
Summary: Erwin Smith était un homme détesté et il le savait.


Erwin Smith était un homme détesté. Et il le savait.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui agaçait ses supérieurs, c'était cette lueur terrifiante qu'il avait dans les yeux lorsqu'il étalait ses prochaines stratégies. Comme s'il savait tout. Comme s'il voulait tout contrôler. On aurait pu en vouloir à son Caporal-Chef d'être un maniaque de la propreté, on pouvait tout aussi bien reprocher à lui, le Major Erwin Smith, d'être un maniaque du contrôle.

Il détestait ne pas avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses ennemis. Et le Mur Sina savait combien il y en avait qui attendait de le voir mourir, derrière la sécurité de leurs murs.

Les hommes comme lui étaient des _nuisances_. Les nuisances devaient être exterminées en priorité.

Le problème était que beaucoup s'était essayé à la tâche. Sans grand succès. Malheureusement pour eux.

Cependant, parmi la foule de personnes qui huait son nom, certains avaient le secret espoir que le Major puisse mettre un jour un terme au règne des titans, bien que ses prédécesseurs aient échoué devant l'étendue sanguinolente de la besogne.

Erwin Smith le savait. Aussi.

Et s'il se battait en laissant de côté son humanité, c'était pour préserver celle des autres. Il se battait pour ce qu'il croyait être juste, il se battait pour les erreurs de jeunesse qu'il avait commises, il se battait pour ce père qui avait été absent, par sa faute. Perdre son humanité ? Ce n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Celui qui passait de longues heures à évaluer toutes les possibilités. Celui qui tentait de manipuler ses propres alliés, quand ces derniers le voyaient comme un ami. Il avait essayé d'abandonner toutes ses émotions mais, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours comme il l'avait décidé. Tout comme ses plans ne fonctionnaient pas tout le temps parce qu'il avait omis une variable parmi les constantes.

Il détestait ça. Il **se** détestait.

Lui-même n'était qu'un pion dans son jeu d'échec. Ses mouvements avaient toujours été très limités. Sans aucun doute à cause de ses idées qui ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde. Il avait un but qu'il se devait d'atteindre et il irait le plus loin possible avec sa seule personne. Même s'il devait se révéler que sa cause n'était pas une cause juste.

Tous les soirs à se remémorer les soldats morts par sa faute. Seul, dans son bureau régulièrement nettoyé par Levi, souvent dérangé par Hanji la minute suivante puis animé par la présence de Mike. Au quartier général, il était toujours le dernier à se coucher et le premier à se lever. Il faisait en sorte de répondre à ses besoins au minimum vital pour concentrer toutes ses activités autour de la destruction des titans.

Il n'était pas rare qu'un des chefs d'escouade ou un soldat vétéran vienne le voir en pleine nuit pour lui demander pourquoi il était encore debout. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Même Nile lui demandait de se détendre et d'arrêter de placer en priorité les titans dans sa vie. Il était arrivé à un stade où il n'écoutait plus les conseils des autres, trop préoccupé par son devoir de chef du bataillon d'exploration.

Et si personne ne le comprenait, _cela lui était égal._

Erwin Smith portait un masque en permanence et il ne le laissait jamais tomber, sauf lorsqu'il était sur le point d'aller se coucher. Ce moment qui l'ennuyait beaucoup. Juste avant de dormir. Ce moment particulier, où toutes les émotions qu'il avait tentées de garder au plus profond de lui, remontaient d'un coup brusque.

Si une personne avait été présente à ce moment-là, elle aurait vu un _autre_ Erwin Smith. Un Erwin Smith complètement brisé. Un homme qui vivait avec ses craintes et ses faiblesses. Un homme perdu, égaré, désorienté qui tentait en vain de ne pas se remettre en question de peur de voir qu'il se trompait et qu'il se dirigeait dans la mauvaise direction. Ô oui, il avait peur. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait agir que dans des limites imposées. Il pouvait tout aussi bien porter le masque du soldat inattaquable, confiant dans ses décisions et sur ses convictions mais, la réalité était toute autre.

Et il le savait.

Si une personne avait été présente à ce moment-là, elle aurait vu un Erwin Smith déchiré par les remords des hommes qu'il avait envoyés à la mort. Elle aurait vu quelqu'un qui n'était pas sûr de lui. Un homme dont les années en tant que soldat avait altéré son mental d'acier. Un soldat qui avait toujours cette peur irréfragable. Un homme qui vivait dans une mare de sang, de larmes et de boue. Une mare de lamentation, de peur et de mort.

Et il le savait.

Si une personne avait été présente à ce moment-là, elle aurait vu un Erwin Smith pleuré comme un petit garçon. Assis, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre ses mains alors qu'il était sur le point de se mettre au lit pour quelques heures de sommeil réparateur et sans rêves. Elle aurait vu le pauvre homme sanglotant entouré par le silence pesant de l'heure tardive.

Si une personne avait été présente à ce moment-là, elle aurait vu un Erwin Smith chuchotait des excuses. Une litanie de « _**Je suis désolé **_» qui n'atteindrait jamais les oreilles des morts et des vivants.

Enfin, Erwin Smith se serait déshabillé avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et fermer les yeux afin de s'endormir immédiatement et oublier le moment désagréable qu'il venait de passer.

L'histoire nous apprend beaucoup de choses sur les héros et les tyrans. Tout en essayant de garder un point de vue objectif, les gens ont tout de suite une vision manichéenne du monde. Ils catégorisent si facilement les autres entre les gentils et les méchants qu'ils en oublient une chose essentielle :

_Un homme n'est ni bon, ni méchant._

_Un homme est juste… un homme._

Avec ses faiblesses. Avec ses forces. Avec ses craintes. Avec ses joies. Avec ses peines.

Erwin Smith savait beaucoup de choses. Erwin Smith aurait beau se prétendre qu'il n'en ait pas un parce qu'il avait abandonné son humanité, même lui savait que cela était partiellement faux puisqu'impossible.

Ce qu'Erwin Smith savait par-dessus tout, c'était qu**'il n'était qu'un homme.** _Un homme qui vouait un amour sans borne pour les autres et pour l'humanité._

* * *

><p>Note d'auteur : Je voulais rétablir la vérité sur un personnage que j'admire beaucoup et que je méprise beaucoup pour ce qu'il est.<p>

Après, c'est ma vérité mais, j'espère que je vais parvenir à changer l'opinion que les lecteurs ont de lui parce que le Commander Handsome est le meilleur.

Ensuite, je fais le choix d'utiliser les traductions FR canons au lieu des traductions anglophones et japonaises donc bon, je préfère Commandant à Major mais je voulais rester dans la cohérence avec le manga et l'anime VF.

Sinon, Shingeki no Kyojin et ses personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (of course)


End file.
